Balas hundidas
by HnW
Summary: Lo que Videl no sabía era que ella era la persona que más observaba a Gohan y que más se pasaba pendiente de él, de cada movimiento que hacía. Desde sus hombros tensos y su espalda recta, sus jugueteos con las manos y su ceño fruncido cuando se hablaba del Gran Saiyaman en el salón de clases. Fue por eso que fue la única que notó que esa mañana llegó con andar taciturno.


**Balas hundidas.**

* * *

Es fácil entender que desde que se conocieron Videl siempre sospechó de Gohan. Normal, si siempre estaba cerca del lugar de los hechos además de su extraño comportamiento cuando la gente se ponía a hablar del Gran Saiyaman. En otras palabras, para Videl la verdadera identidad del Gran Saiyaman no era más que otra que Son Gohan. Sin embargo no tenía la suficiente personalidad para hablarle y preguntarle las cosas directamente. Para su pesar, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que le faltaba valentía… ¡En algo tan trivial! Sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la rabia al empuñar las manos.

Lo que Videl no sabía era que ella era la persona que más lo observaba y que más se pasaba pendiente de él, de cada movimiento que hacía. Desde sus hombros tensos y su espalda recta, sus jugueteos con las manos y su ceño fruncido cuando se hablaba del Gran Saiyaman en el salón de clases.

Fue por eso que fue la única que notó que esa mañana llegó con andar taciturno, más temprano que nunca. Y al terminar las clases no salió corriendo como en otras ocasiones sino que salió de los últimos arrastrando los pies.

Algo le pasaba y Videl se libró de Ireza y Sharpner con la excusa de que tenía que ir a la policía.

Lo siguió a escondidas y notó que el destino de Gohan era la terraza del colegio. _¿Se irá volando como el Gran Saiyaman?_ , pensó. Lo veía tan distraído y hundido que no parecía estar enterado de que lo seguía descaradamente a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Una vez en la terraza del establecimiento Gohan caminó a paso lento hasta la baranda para ponerse de pie sobre ella. Un nudo se hizo en el estómago de Videl, una sensación de angustia le llenó el pecho y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Gohan ya se había lanzado al vacío.

—S-santo cielo… —dijo apenas oíble. Cerró los ojos con terror esperando el ruido seco del choque de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Nada ocurrió.

Sus ojos no creían lo que veía.

Gohan volaba con su uniforme de la escuela en dirección, a lo que aproximó Videl, era su casa. A los segundos el joven apuntó algo en su muñeca y un disfraz de Gran Saiyaman lo cubrió por completo.

Videl que lo vio todo, no lo pudo seguir. Aquella acción de Gohan de lanzarse al vacío había sacado a flote amargos recuerdos que creía olvidados. El miedo la había llenado por completo y al igual que Gohan, se retiró taciturna y desencajada. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se sentía capaz de pilotear hasta su casa y sintió un enorme deseo de ir a casa volando ella también.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente Gohan fue el primero llegar. Eso fue lo que pensó, porque Videl estaba sentada en el primer banco. Estaba esperándolo.

—Hola Videl —trató de sonar animado sin mucho éxito—, ¿cómo estás?

—Pues mejor que tú.

—Ya veo… —no se esforzó en seguir aparentando—. Pero eso no es necesariamente bueno, ¿verdad?

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? Te estaba esperando.

—¿Eh…? —se sonrojó— ¿Qué dices?

—¡No es lo que piensas, idiota! —Videl también se sonrojó—. Ven, vamos de una vez —esta vez su tono sonaba un poco molesto. Gohan la siguió.

Ya en la terraza Gohan no sabía que esperar, pero Videl parecía decidida a hablar.

—Ayer te vi salir volando de la escuela y luego transformarte en el Gran Saiyaman —lo apuntó con el índice—. Te estaba siguiendo, lo reconozco.

—Sí, lo sabía… Siempre me sigues, pero es cierto… tus sospechas eras correctas —Gohan hablaba con su tono tan calmado que Videl no entendía nada.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito un consejo pero no sé cómo pedirlo. Si me transformaba delante de ti…

Videl estaba estupefacta.

—Gohan, yo pensé que ibas a suicidarte. No sabes lo mucho que me asusté.

—P-perdón —Gohan jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad—. Es sólo que me gusta dejarme caer desde las alturas y emprender el vuelo… ¿Videl?

Lágrimas caían serenas de los ojos de Videl. Gohan con sigilo le pasó un pañuelo.

—¿Fue por lo que hice?

—Gohan, faltemos a clases. No quiero estar aquí. Llévame un lugar donde no me vea nadie.

—P-pero… —notó que Videl iba en serio—. No conozco mucho la ciudad, ¿no sería mejor ir en tu helicóptero?

—Quiero experimentar la sensación de casi volar. Sé de una pequeña isla a las afueras de la ciudad, hacia el noreste.

* * *

Estaban sentados en la arena de una pequeña isla, lejos del ruido ensordecedor y de la contaminación asfixiante de la ciudad.

—Ahora mismo hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarte, pero no puedo.

Gohan, sentado a su lado escuchaba atento. No sabía qué hacer al ver que nuevamente caían lágrimas de los ojos de Videl.

—Cuando te vi lanzarte del edificio mi vida se detuvo. Por segunda vez… sentí que había fallado en mi vida. Luego te vi volar y me quebré. Una falsa alarma la tiene cualquiera pero…

—¿Segunda vez?

—Mi madre se suicidó hace algunos años, pero para la prensa dijimos que fue por problemas de salud. Mi madre, mi hermosa madre… Padecía una depresión severa y se encerraba mucho en sí misma. Eso la llevo incluso a distanciarse de mi padre y de mí. Ella cada día se apagaba un poco más, pero… nunca pensamos que… fuera capaz…

Videl rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Nuevamente Gohan no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Con suavidad apoyó la mano en su hombro para infundirle ánimos y serenidad.

—Te entiendo tanto… Es como si el mío se hubiese suicidado también.

Videl se dio la vuelta para ver a Gohan quien tenía los ojos vidriosos. Se veía tan tierno y asustado, dolido y decepcionado que no pudo evitar recordarse a sí misma en esa época, cuando era una niña inocente que no entendía del mundo y mucho menos de la enfermedad de su madre. Probablemente nadie la entendía.

—Él decidió morir para vivir en el otro mundo y pelear con los tipos de allá… Mientras acá mi madre y yo tuvimos que hacernos cargo de mi hermano pequeño.

—Disculpa, yo no…

—Hoy mi hermano me preguntó por qué papá no está con nosotros. No supe qué decirle. Pude haberle inventado algo, ya sabes cómo son los niños… Pero no pude. No pude decirle nada. Hasta ahora sigo sin saber…

Ambos, sentados sobre la arena se apoyaron mutuamente, descansando hombro con hombro. En silencio, tratando de sincronizar el pulso y la respiración estuvieron unos minutos que parecieron interminables por la quietud que los embargaba.

—Esto me hace pensar que tenemos mucho en común.

—¿Realmente no te importa que sepa tu identidad?

—No… Sé que eres una buena persona y que no lo ventilarás. Pero aprovechando la ocasión, Videl… —se puso de pie—. Te pido disculpas por todas las molestias que te he causado. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Espero que puedas disculparme.

—Te mentiría si te digo que no me causaste problemas. Aceptaré tus disculpas sólo si me enseñas a volar como tú lo haces —le guiñó un ojo desde el suelo.

El rostro desfigurado de Gohan la hizo soltar una gran carcajada que también lo terminó contagiando a él. Sí, se habían lamentando por sus vivencias pero instantes como aquel eran los que pintaban el paisaje de color entre los tonos grises que amenazaban con devorar el cuadro completo de sus vidas.

* * *

Sé que no tengo excusas y debería ponerme a actualizar mis otros fics pendientes pero estoy tratando de salir de un bloqueo enorme que llevo :( espero que les guste. Desde ya les agardezco su paciencia y sus lecturas. Nos vemos !


End file.
